Path To Sainthood II: Into Your Arms
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: She was the lover that Connor could never have. When he travels halfway across the world to see her again, will he be able to change that? Or will fate not be in their favour? Connor/OC. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Home Sweet Home

** PATH TO SAINTHOOD II: INTO YOUR ARMS **

3 3 3

_**"Storm"**_

_**By: Lifehouse**_

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright_

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

3 3 3

**Written by:** Lourdes, a.k.a. **I Fancy Hugh Dancy**

**Rating: **T-MA: heavy swearing, adult content.

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Angst/Drama

**Summary:** She was the lover that Connor could never have. When he travels halfway across the world to see her again, will he be able to change that? Or will fate not be in their favour? Connor/OC.

**Disclaimer: **This story is pure fanfiction. I do not own the Saints. I own Lourdes and other characters unidentifiable from the film.

**Author's Note:** I missed writing Connor/OCs so I thought I'd give it another go. This idea wouldn't leave me the hell alone! I'm not really sure where this fic will go since I haven't planned out the plot like I usually do, but I guess I'll let my heart and my readers guide me on this one.

You can call it a "sequel" to "**Path To Sainthood**", but I'll just say that it'll be loosely based on it since I won't be following some of the storylines that I've established there. This story can be read on its own, but "Path To Sainthood" will give you some background on the characters and their current relationships with the MacManuses. This fic will be Connor-centric and of course, Connor/OC heavy, so all of that crime stuff last fic will probably not play that big of a role in this one.

Also, I have this really bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them, so I apologize in advance. I'll try to make this shorter than my other fics so it won't be as cumbersome to read. I am mostly concentrating on my Murphy/OC fics at the moment, but I'll keep writing this if you guys want me to!

Check out my other BDS fics:

- "**Diapers, Pacifiers and Milk, Oh My!**"

- "**Even In Heaven**"

- "**Even In Heaven II: Saints' Scourge**"

- "**Path To Sainthood**"

- "**Into the Dark**"

- "**Till Death Do Us Part**"

3 3 3

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

"Con, are we gonna sit 'ere in the car all day or are we actually gonna go inside?" Murphy MacManus wrinkled his nose in utter distaste, wholly impatient of his twin's sudden inactivity. Shoving Connor's shoulder in order to wake him from a reverie, the dark-haired MacManus twin barked, "Look, ye dick, the cake is fuckin' meltin' on me seats! These are _brand new_ leather seats, ya know!" He lengthened the vowels as he emphasized the words, "_Brand_._ Spankin'. New_!"

With a snarl, Connor merely pushed his open palm upon Murphy's advancing face, keeping his twin brother at bay. Muffling the sounds of Murphy's protests, Connor replied simply. "Just gimme a few more fuckin' minutes. We haven't been in this goddamn city for more than an hour, so forgive me if I'm experiencin' a lil _culture shock_ 'ere."

Finally managing to pry his brother's hand away from his face, Murphy irritably wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "…Pansy."

Connor had been out of character as of late, seemingly _moping_ – something Murphy had only seen his brother do when they were younger – all throughout their journey back home to Dublin. His moods altered frequently: he was snappy, somberly quiet, and wholly distracted. Though, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the root of Connor's current behaviour.

Ever since Lourdes Villamor, a Special Agent in the _An Garda Síochána_, or, Ireland's National Police Service, and her team of agents had left Boston almost a year ago, Connor hadn't been quite the same. The Saints, the Boston Police Department, and the _Garda _Agents had worked together on an IRA/Unionist case. But, with some dangerous and, for Connor and Lourdes, unfortunate turn of events, the Agents were recalled back to Ireland for their own protection. With the danger of their situations, coupled with the way that they had parted, Connor and Lourdes had not been able to contact one another ever since.

Murphy constantly worried about his brother's state, not knowing exactly just how deep his relationship had been with Lourdes nor how much her leaving had affected him. But if that parting affected Connor _this_ much, almost a year after it had happened, then Murphy knew that this was something serious. So, when their Ma called out of the blue to invite them to Dublin for a family reunion, Murphy wasn't the least bit surprised that Connor was the first to jump at the chance. Without Connor having to tell him so, Murphy _knew_ that Connor held onto the hope that he would somehow, somewhere, see Lourdes once more.

Murphy couldn't stand the silence that currently passed between him and his brother. In fact, Murphy entirely _despised_ awkward silences – which was probably the reason why everyone had a hard time shutting him up most of the time. Letting out a low whistle, he threw Connor an inquisitive look as he commented, "You must really love this lass, huh?"

Connor's back instantly straightened at this unexpected question. Bright blue eyes darting to his brother's form, he wasn't surprised that he immediately knew who his brother was speaking of. Taking a long drag of his cigarette and leaning his arm out of the open car window, Connor replied calmly, "What makes ye say that?"

"Well, ye travelled halfway across the fuckin' world ta try an' see her again." Murphy poked good-naturedly with a shrug. "An' managed ta drag me along fer the fuckin' ride!"

Connor playfully punched at the side of Murphy's arm, much to the glee of his twin. "Oi, ye came here on yer own free will, so don't even fuckin' start." Straightening his tweed coat and eyeing himself in the rearview mirror, Connor lightly pointed out, "We came 'ere ta see Ma, Da and the rest o' the family, remember?"

Repeatedly flicking at Connor's ear, Murphy nodded enthusiastically, "Aye, I thought ye were the one who forgot!" Pushing the door open and cheerfully hopping outside, he called through the window, "Ready ta go reunite with the family?"

"Aye. Let's go." Then, Connor finished as an afterthought as he looked back into the car, "We'll buy a new cake in a bit." He winced at the right melted mess on Murphy's brand new leather seats. "And this time, it won't be ice cream."

In synchronized motion, the twins marched down the gravel path towards their front door. With every matching step, they identically hopped upon the front porch, with Connor automatically ringing the doorbell and Murphy knocking on the wooden door frame. Hearing muffled, raised voices within, the twins shared a confused look, then turned their attentions back towards the closed door. With a nod of understanding, they simultaneously used their shoulders to burst into the home, smashing open the already unlocked door. Eyes freely scanning the room to see if anything was amiss, they spotted two familiar figures not too far from where they stood. It was their Ma and Da, seemingly in the middle of a _regular_ argument.

Da MacManus groaned exasperatedly as he threw his head back, eyes towards the ceiling as though asking for divine intervention. "Annabelle, how many times do I have ta feckin' tell ye that _I_ didn't break the feckin' air conditioner?"

"A likely story." Ma MacManus narrowed her eyes in utter suspicion, menacingly holding a spoon to her husband's pointed nose. "So how do ye explain it not workin' _after _ye came back from Boston, huh? Are ye gonna blame the feckin' tooth fairy again?"

At this point, Connor and Murphy shared a knowing, identical look. They literally couldn't count how many times they've seen their parents bickering and bantering like this; it was definitely where _they_ received the traits in order to do so. Even after a minute had gone by, neither Da nor Ma even realized that their boys had entered the house and were quietly observing them. Taking their bickering to the kitchen, the twins slightly followed, interests now piqued as to how this "air conditioner argument" was going to end.

What happened next, neither of the MacManus boys ever thought would transpire.

Abruptly stopping their shouts and screams, Ma and Da locked eyes, as though trapped in a standstill. Then, without a word passing between them, Da hastily took Ma in his arms as she roughly wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing each other passionately, they knocked off appliances right and left in their haste to stumble into Ma's adjacent bedroom.

Blinking repeatedly in sheer bewilderment, Connor's mouth dropped open so widely that it was a wonder that he didn't make a hole upon the tiled floor below. Slightly doubling over, Murphy placed a hand over his mouth, cheeks as large as a blow fish's. He weakly croaked as he grabbed Connor's shoulder, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Murphy's snide remark didn't go unnoticed, however. Finally realizing that they were no longer alone in the home, Ma and Da slowly released each other, beaming at the sight of their boys. "Well, if it isn't the terrible twosome, back in the motherland!" Ma MacManus cheerfully cooed, clasping her hands together as she glided towards her boys. Seeing the disgusted expressions still emanating from both of their faces as a result of her semi-public display of affection, she chided, "Oi, how do ye think ye boys were ever conceived?"

"Immaculate conception," Connor mockingly muttered under his breath as he kissed Ma's forehead.

Murphy laughed gleefully at this quip, though it wasn't long before he received a stern slap on the back of the head from his annoyed mother. "Ow. That hurt." Wrinkling his face, he rubbed the pain away with the back of his hand before walking towards his father.

Ma rolled her eyes, and then turned her attention wholly to Connor. She threw him a kind smile. "I hope ye don't mind that I've invited more company. I mean, seein' as the four MacManuses are usually never tagether like this, I thought the rest o' the family would like ta see all o' us tonight."

Embracing his mother tightly, Connor gave a conceding nod. "It's yer house, Ma. Ye can do whatever ye want." Sharing a smile with her, Connor finished with the utmost sincerity, "I'm just glad ta see ye again. It's been way too long, Ma."

"Hellooo, anyone home?" A sing-song like call then came from the front doorway, catching both of their attentions.

"That's yer Aunt Deirdre Flannagan!" Ma beamed, patting Connor on the back in order to usher him towards the front door once more. "I'd recognize that voice from anywhere! Come, come, ye have ta say hi. She hasn't seen ye in _years_!"

Connor smiled at the glee that emanated from his mother. He was so genuinely happy to see her again after so many years. Smiling as he recognized his dear old Aunt Deirdre, he immediately embraced her, saying, "How have ye been, Auntie Dierdre? It's really been ages, hasn't it?"

"Oh me dear Lord! Is_ that_ lil Connor?" She placed her hand dramatically upon her full mouth, nudging Ma in the process. "What a looker yer son turned out ta be, eh, Annabelle?" Playfully pinching Connor's cheeks, much to his surprise, she cooed, "All the ladies must be comin' after ye day and night, aren't they, Conny?"

Before Connor could reply, another voice sounded behind them:

"Holy shite, if it isn't Connor MacManus!"

Attention being diverted from his aunt to his younger cousin, Connor returned with, "Sean Fergus Flannagan. After the whole runnin' off from Boston last year, I thought that I'd never fuckin' see ye again!" Upon the sight of Sean, Connor tried to push to the back of his mind the memory of how exactly he had last seen him: kissing Lourdes at McGuinty's. The sight had literally made Connor's heart constrict, and had almost forced him to make the biggest mistake of sleeping with his ex-girlfriend, Aileen. Though, fighting to place the past behind them and cater to the mantra "Blood is thicker than water", Connor shared a hearty embrace with the equally dashing Irishman, finding himself genuinely fond of seeing his cousin-turned-Federal-Agent once more.

Though, the next face that walked through the MacManus door literally made Connor's heart stop. Face ashen as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, he could only stare back at Murphy, who threw him a wide-eyed look, then dart his eyes back to the form standing in between the threshold of his former home.

"Everyone," Sean sheepishly cleared his throat as all eyes fixated upon the woman standing beside him. "I'd like you all to meet Lourdes...my fiancée."

3 3 3

**A/N: In this fic, Mrs. Flannagan is the other lady with Ma in the deleted scene 'Ma Calls From Ireland'.**

**So, what did you all think about that? Is your interest piqued with this Connor/OC? Should I continue? xx IFHD**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see people are reading this one. Special thanks to IrishSaints, BelhavenOnTap, GoddessLaughs and CrimsonKissMJ for supporting this story. Never fancied myself getting into writing another Connor/OC, but alas, here we are. I just wanted to see more Connor/OCs in this fandom. Glad you liked the teaser. Hope you like this next one! xx IFHD**

3 3 3

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

3 3 3

_**"Here We Stand"**_

_**By: Amber Pacific**_

_Here we stand again  
Another day has passed us  
With its lack of change  
And all we have is what we share  
And all we want is someone else to be there_

_And if the sun will set tonight  
Hold our secrets up to the sky  
As our shadows grow there's nothing left to hide  
And if you ever doubt  
You will know that I still wonder  
How many times that I've compared  
The stars to your eyes_

_We will make it through  
No matter the cost  
We've gone this far  
Why not find out how it works out  
For you and me  
We'll make it through  
I thought we were lost  
But somehow we haven't found a way  
And I hope that we never do_

_It's hard to get to understand  
When our own lives are in our hands  
And don't stop when you've never been closer  
Just 'cause you don't know what matters most  
The way won't always be so clearly right in front of us  
_

_Doesn't really matter how it all became forsaken  
Got this far without knowing who we truly are_

3 3 3

At this revelation, Connor felt as though he had just been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer numerous times. This was _definitely_ not the type of reunion that he had envisioned. _Lourdes is engaged to my cousin? What the fuck?_, he thought with a clenched jaw, fighting to keep his calm composure. As though reading his twin's thoughts, Murphy briefly placed a discreet hand upon Connor's shoulder in subtle comfort before cheerfully greeting Sean. As more MacManuses and Flannagans entered the modest, suburban Dublin home, Connor and Lourdes were left standing in front of the doorway stalk still in shock, for neither of them expected to see the other at this gathering.

Lourdes didn't know how she managed to suppress the desire to turn on her heels and bolt out of the house at that very moment. Standing frozen upon the doormat, she felt as though she was just seeing a mere apparition standing in front of her. _Connor.__ The handsome, kind, compassionate Connor._ Was it really him, or was she just hallucinating? When he finally walked towards her, she knew that he _was_ real, that standing before her was really the man that she had longed – _ached_ – to see for months. As Connor quietly slipped off her coat from her shoulders, they shared a brief glance before Lourdes was crowded by excited and curious MacManuses and Flannagans.

Connor stepped back as his family members continued to chatter around and congratulate Lourdes, welcoming her with wide, open arms. This was the vision that he had been waiting to see for months. Taking in her form, his breath caught in his throat when he realized just how much more beautiful she had become in only a few months, how much strength seemed to emanate from her kind face. Connor had always believed that Lourdes was a strong lass, and even in the face of danger or during the guilt of her first kill, she never seemed to entirely falter. Her raven hair was much longer, curled for the occasion, and she was attired in a striking red dress that immediately caught his eye.

As Connor spotted Murphy sharing an embrace with Lourdes, almost lifting her off the ground with the excitement of seeing her again, Ma screeched through the lively chatter of about twenty in the home, "Dinner's ready!"

Connor and Lourdes somehow managed to sit across from one another as the seats beside the long dining table were filled. If anyone closely observed the two of them, it would've been quite obvious that they could not keep their gazes off of one another; it was _blatantly_ obvious to the nearby Murphy. As the food and drinks were served and passed around amidst hearty laughter and chatter, Connor and Lourdes spent the entire time breaking their stare from the other when they made eye-contact.

Murphy, on the other hand, continued to contentedly imbibe his whiskey with a permanent grin plastered upon his countenance.

"So Sean, how long have ye and Lourdes been engaged?"

Connor's eyes snapped upwards at his Ma's chirpy question and keenly listened for Sean's response.

Sean beamed proudly at his family members as he took Lourdes' hand in his upon the table. "For a few months now, actually. We never told anyone until just about a month ago." He lovingly kissed her hand, eliciting a smile from those around the table and a sickening sensation in Connor's stomach. "I have ta admit, though, that I had a hard time gettin' 'er ta say aye!"

Blushing at this truth, Lourdes replied in a mere whisper, "Sean, you make it sound worse than it really was."

"Well, at least ye got this beautiful lass ta say aye in the end!" commented Ma with a playful smirk, placing a light hand upon Lourdes' shoulder.

Sean eyed Lourdes adoringly, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "The weddin' won't be long now." Eyes scanning through his family members, his gaze landed upon Connor and Murphy. "Since ye two knew Lourdes from Boston, we hope that ye both can extend yer visit and stay a while longer for it. We'd be honoured to have you both present during the ceremonies."

As he heard noises of agreement around him, something in Connor finally snapped. With a forced smile, he inconspicuously excused himself from the table. He was so discreet in his exit that only Murphy and Lourdes noticed his leaving. With her brown eyes following Connor's retreating form, Lourdes said a few more words to Sean and those around her before excusing herself as well. With a light kiss on Sean's cheek, she reassured her concerned fiancée that she was indeed fine and just needed to use the bathroom. Thinking that nothing was amiss, Sean ensued to continue drinking with Murphy and his other family members as Lourdes made her exit.

Lourdes made a beeline for the direction that Connor had taken. Finding that the back door was halfway open, she curiously peered outside and towards the backyard. She instantly saw the blonde MacManus on the back patio not far from where she stood, taking a long drag of the bent cigarette he tightly clinched between his fingers. Clearing her throat in order to gain his attention, she declared softly, "You don't seem happy to see me."

Although he clearly heard the sound of her voice, the voice that he had longed to hear for months, Connor didn't turn around. Instead, he dismissively flicked his cigarette towards the ground, violently crushing it with his heel. Looking out at the view of the Dublin Bay dock in front of him with his hands in his jean pockets, he muttered in a low tone, "Never said I wasn't."

Lourdes didn't miss the iciness in his tone. Taking a few steps forward and standing by his side, she pointed out, "You never said you were, either." It hurt Lourdes to the core when he didn't reply or make a move to even look at her. Swallowing, she mustered enough nerve to take his arm. Pulling Connor so that he would finally face her, she admitted through the lump in her throat, "After the case, leaving Boston, all of these protection programs, I…I never thought I'd see you again." Disregarding the dark stare that Connor threw her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face upon his broad chest.

Wholly taken aback by this gesture, Connor tensed, not quite sure of how to respond. Though, all of the bitterness, rage, and repugnance of her engagement seemed to momentarily dissipate as he reluctantly embraced her in return, keeping his hands upon the small of her back. He reveled in her sweet, familiar scent, the smooth feeling of her raven hair upon his cheeks. It was then that Connor truly realized just how much he had missed her.

_God, how he missed her_.

Neither of them knew just how long they stood there in each other's arms, distantly looking out at the brightly-lit harbour. Slightly pulling away from his grasp, Lourdes began to wipe away the tears that were mercilessly cascading down her cheeks. Connor was surprised yet again, for it was a rare occasion to see Lourdes crying. Feeling guilty of having caused her to do so, Connor placed his forehead upon hers, delicately wiping her tears with the backs of his fingers. This gesture of affection only encouraged Lourdes, who clung onto his black shirt and pressed herself even closer to him for comfort, to sob even more.

All of a sudden, the back door slammed open, causing the two of them to jump away from one another. Wide-eyed, their eyes simultaneously darted towards the shaded figure as it stepped onto the back patio.

The erratic beating of their hearts slowly ceased as they recognized who it was.

Murphy.

Singing a merry Irish tune at the top of his lungs as he began to stumble, Murphy teetered and tottered as he attempted to light a shaking cigarette. As he subsequently burnt his finger and dropped his lighter, he let out a curse in sheer irritation, which _then_ caused the cigarette that he had tucked in between his thin lips to fall as well. Crawling on his hands and knees, Murphy then ensued to search for both his lost lighter and cigarette through the dim lighting. Wholly concentrated on his newfound mission, he still hadn't noticed that his twin and Lourdes were both shooting him confused looks. After a few moments of crawling from side to side, he finally caught sight of two pairs of legs in front of him. Slowly inclining his head to meet both Connor's and Lourdes' stares, he narrowed his glossy eyes in blatant suspicion, loudly slurring, "Alright, which one o' ye took me lighter and which one o' ye took me cig?"

Slightly stepping away from Connor, Lourdes lightly cleared her throat as she pointed down at him. "Murphy, look underneath your palms."

As the dark-haired MacManus slowly did as he was told, he gave out a shout of glee, seeing as his search was finally over. Holding up the two objects in triumphant victory, he exclaimed rather loudly with a hiccup, "It's like…_magic_!"

Connor rolled his eyes at his twin's drunken childishness and gripped his right arm. "Alright, David Blaine, time for ye ta get up now."

"Do I _have_ ta?" Murphy's whining resembled that of a five-year-old who had been told to eat his vegetables. Sprawling on the back patio upon his stomach with both arms and legs extended, he proclaimed, "The floor's _so comfortable_! Try it!"

Lourdes let out a light laugh at his contorted expression, taking Murphy's other arm. "Aye, Murph, you have to. You'll catch your death out here in the cold. We'll find you a nice, comfortable bed, alright?"

Murphy merely grinned in response. Lifting the half-asleep MacManus upon their shoulders with a bit of a struggle, Connor and Lourdes somehow managed to drag the Irishman inside.

With another hiccup, Murphy rolled his head to the side in order to face Lourdes. "I'll tell ye a secret." He leaned forward conspiratorially, though his attempt to whisper ultimately failed. "Con 'ere thinks yer hot as _fuck_!" He let out a giggle. "Ye know what else 'e said? 'e said that 'e…"

"Alright, alright, enough with yer blabberin'." In order to shut his brother up, Connor pressed his palm upon Murphy's face as they made it into an empty bedroom. Lowering the contented Irishman upon the bed, Connor sternly instructed, "Now Murph, ye stay 'ere and _don't_ move an inch. I'll go see what 'appened ta the rest o' the family."

"No need." Murphy's head suddenly snapped up when Connor and Lourdes made a move to leave. "Everyone's pissed drunk and passed out!"

Wrinkling his forehead in confusion, Connor eyed the wall clock that sat above him. _Holy shit. We were outside for an hour?_ Immediately eyeing Lourdes, he could tell by her bewildered expression that she had identical thoughts. Slightly worried, Lourdes bolted out of the bedroom in search for Sean. Closely following her, Connor then realized that their living room wasn't empty at all – everyone was just sleeping on the floor!

"Babe?" Lourdes lightly called out, finally finding Sean sprawled on the floor beside the couch and hugging a pillow to his chin. She tried once more. "Babe, are you alright?"

The only answer that she received was a light groan and heavy breathing.

As Connor quietly stood behind her, Lourdes brushed the long hair away from Sean's face and gently propped another pillow beneath his head. On her knees, she placed a gentle kiss upon the side of his cheek, eyeing his form for a few moments. Then, with a sigh, she stood and turned to face Connor once more. Connor merely observed her with an inscrutable expression, not quite knowing how to respond to the display of affection he had just witnessed. Before either of them could say a word, Ma MacManus' voice blared from the kitchen, "Ye two haven't had anythin' ta drink, 'ave ye?" She held up two half-empty bottles of alcohol in her hands. "How'd ye manage ta miss all o' the fun? Con, I beat yer Da at Irish Quarters!"

"That's great, Ma." Connor threw her a small smirk, knowing that this wasn't an easy feat at all. Swiftly making his way to her side and guiding her towards the living room by the elbow, he was astonished that his Ma still had _some_ mobile skills in her state!

"Come on, 'ave a bit o' somethin' ta drink!" She encouraged with a hearty laugh, offering a shaking bottle to Lourdes.

"I'm fine, Mrs. MacManus, really." She placed a gentle hand on Ma's arm, motioning her head towards the front door. "I think I'll be heading home now. It's getting quite late."

Ma let out a dismissive scoff, waving her hand. "Lass, it's ta early ta go home! The night's still young, ye know!"

"Ma, don't force her ta stay if she doesn't want ta…" Connor chided softly, clearing his throat as he eyed Lourdes. "If she wants ta leave, let 'er leave."

"Oh dear." Ma breathed out as she caught a glimpse of Sean's sleeping form, almost _tripping_ on him, for that matter. "Alright, if that's what the beautiful young lady wants! But Conny, be a good lad and drive Lourdes home, will ye? I dunna think Seany's goin' anywhere tanight, and I dunna want Lourdes ta go home all by 'erself."

"Alright, I will," Connor complied with a hint of hesitation in his voice. Slowly tilting his head towards Lourdes, he questioned, "I mean, if that's alright with ye?"

With a somewhat surprised expression, Lourdes managed a small nod. "Aye…that's fine. Thank you."

3 3 3

**A/N: Just how righteous can a Saint be? I guess we will see next chapter. Cheers! xx IFHD**


	3. Temptation

**A/N: To be honest, I lost a lot of inspiration for this story...that is, until I heard the song "Realize" by Colbie Caillat! (Although I love John Nathaniel's version much better. Check out. He's a very nice guy! haha!) Anyway, I do apologize for the hiatus. It's tough working on 3+ stories at once! haha! I hope I still managed to capture the essence of this story. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: CrimsonKissMJ, BelhavenOnTap, IrishSaints, Jade Opal, A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch and bella89. Love your ongoing support! Enjoy this next one, because who knows when I'll update again! haha! xx IFHD**

3 3 3

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

3 3 3

"_**Realize"**_

_**By: Colbie Caillat**_

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh, oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize  
Realize, realize_

3 3 3

Through the comfortable silence between her and Connor and the distant humming of the vehicle motor, Lourdes could only steal discreet glances at the MacManus from time to time. He seemed wholly concentrated upon the nearly empty road in front of him, only throwing Lourdes mere nods of acquiesce when she gave directions to her home. He seemed neither tense nor angry, but just _thoughtful_. Though, Lourdes wasn't one for long silences, comfortable or not. Thinking that it was the opportune moment for them to finally catch up after all these months, she quietly questioned, "Did you ever think about whatever happened to us when you found out that we had left Boston?" Though, deep in her heart, what she _really_ meant to ask was if he had ever thought of _her_ after she and her agents had left.

"Everyday." Connor replied in almost a mere whisper, still keeping his firm gaze upon the road before him. _I thought about ye every day_ was what he really meant to say; though he remained silent and refused to verbally correct himself. What he didn't want to admit was the fact that he had ignored her calls all those months ago out of spite, never knowing that it would be her last ones before departing forever. He had been so consumed with jealousy, anger, and hurt after he had seen Lourdes and Sean kissing at McGuinty's that he eventually resorted to juvenile actions. Now, he was only consumed with regret and confusion.

How could he have been so stupid?

"I'm head of a division of the Irish Garda now, you know?" Lourdes piped up lightly to steer the conversation into a more positive direction. She absently scanned the brightly-lit city around her, a small smile tugging at the side of her lips. Lightly laughing at the memory, she recounted, "I thought that Keele, my boss, was going to fire me after the catastrophe that was last year, but a few weeks after we had landed, he just promoted me! I still have my lovely team of agents working with me. You remember Isolde and Braden, don't you?"

"Aye. Murph actually mentioned Isolde a few times." Connor gave her a curt nod, momentarily eyeing her. "And I suppose Sean's still workin' with ye?"

The smile upon Lourdes' face visibly dissipated. Somehow, she _knew _that the subject of Sean would always come up in a conversation with Connor sooner or later, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. "Aye." She turned her head away from his searching sapphires. "He's my partner now."

_In more ways than one_, Connor scoffed to himself, feeling his contained anger rising once more. As he turned and parked on Lourdes' driveway, the Saint was finally unable to control the rage that he felt. Turning off the engine, his head snapped to Lourdes' form. With eyes afire, he barked callously, "How the fuck are ye engaged to me cousin?"

Lourdes instantly paled at the question and remained stalk still in her seat. As she met Connor's flaming orbs, it seemed as though the hundreds of gallons of water had finally burst through the crack in the dam. She had known that this had been the reason for his dismissive and callous behaviour. But seeing all the rage and anger manifested in his expression made her heart constrict. Stammering weakly, she replied, "I don't…I don't know. One thing just led to another and…he just proposed to me out of the blue and…"

"Did ye tell 'im what 'appened between us in Boston?"

Lourdes bit her bottom lip at the volume of his voice, fighting the tears that were steadily forming in her eyes. "No, I…" she croaked with a quiver, finding herself unstable under Connor's narrowed stare. "He doesn't know. He just thinks that you and I were close associates, and…"

At the beginning of the evening, when Sean had cheerfully announced his engagement to Lourdes, Connor had immediately felt betrayed by his cousin. Unbeknownst to the young Flannagan or not, Sean had definitely pulled a Brutus in Connor's eyes. But now? It seemed apparent to him that all this time, _Lourdes_ had been the one who had betrayed him, intentional or not. By not informing Sean of what had transpired between them in Boston, shouldn't the guilty finger be pointed at her? Shouldn't he be angered by the fact that she had indirectly denied him by not making her feelings known to her _dear_ fiancée? With unbridled anger sweeping through him, he snatched the sides of Lourdes' arms, abruptly turning her to fully face him. "Why didn't ye tell 'im, huh?" Connor didn't care how transparent his hurt had become. "Ye were too afraid?"

Unsuccessfully attempting to pull away from his vice grip, Lourdes wailed, "How the fuck was I supposed to know that I'd see you again? You didn't reply to any of my calls, never _once_ tried to contact me!" She was fully crying now, tears elicited by the anger that she had kept locked within for so long. "How was I supposed to know how you felt? That you were still _alive_?"

"Bullshit!" Connor snarled through gritted teeth, jerking her towards him once more. "Were ye thinkin' 'bout me when ye were all over Sean at McGuinty's? Hmm? Because I don't fuckin' think ye were, by the looks o' it!"

Suddenly, everything became clear to Lourdes. Connor had seen the drunken Sean kissing her that night…but had not seen the way she had pulled away a few moments later. It had been a misunderstanding then. Though, keeping her jaw clenched, Lourdes spat in return, "You shouldn't talk! Why don't you go be with Aileen, huh?"

Although Connor had admittedly taken Aileen's flirtatious advances that night, he would never, _ever_ in his life think of being with anyone but Lourdes, let alone be _engaged_ to anyone else. Denying the obligation to answer Lourdes' latter statement, he scoffed, "Ye never felt anythin' real fer me, Lourdes. Admit it. Ye knew ye were only gonna be in Boston fer a few months, that all o' what we 'ad was goin' ta be temporary." He gave her another shake for good measure. "Ye threw yer arms 'round me 'cause I was there, 'cause it was _convenient_ fer ye. Fer all I fuckin' know, it could've been Murphy that ye decided ta wrap around yer little finger. I was just a temporary replacement, wasn't I?"

"You _dare_ to presume how I felt about you? What I feel for you?" Finally managing to pull herself away from Connor's tightening grasp for a brief moment, Lourdes made a move to gather her belongings and step out of the car. With a sob, she admitted, "If there was anything that I felt that was real all those months ago, Connor, it was what I felt for you. I…" She trailed off, finding that her words caught in her throat.

When he saw her reach for the door handle, Connor snatched her arm once more. "I'm 'ere now, Lourdes, right in front o' ye. Say what ye have ta say, because I'm not goin' anywhere until ye do."

Overcome by sheer emotion, Lourdes placed a steady hand upon Connor's stubbled cheek. "I don't know what I'm doing, Connor. I'm confused as fuck, and I admit it, alright?" She traced the side of his face and lovingly ran her fingers through his spiked hair. "What happened between us…I don't even know how to describe it. When I had to leave, Connor, I left because I _had_ to. With everything that happened afterwards, I buried everything deep inside of me. I _buried_ it, Connor, but that doesn't mean that it still isn't there."

Connor couldn't take this any longer. _Consequences be fuckin' damned._ He felt all sense of righteousness and honour leaving his body as he wildly jerked her forward, sending her body violently crashing upon his. With a gasp, Lourdes instinctively held out her arms, placing her open palms upon Connor's heaving chest for support. "Connor," she whispered hoarsely, her tone ambiguous to both her and the Saint. Did she want him to stop or did she urge him to continue?

Connor didn't care.

With a hand trailing down her back in an excruciatingly slow manner, Connor delicately traced the fine curve of her spine, which arched forward as she automatically pressed herself upon him. As he maneuvered himself so that he could fully face her, his stormy sapphire orbs bore into her own, manifesting the need, the want, and the urges that he felt for her. Lourdes swallowed at the intensity of his stare, though made no move to break it. As Connor placed his cheek upon hers, his thin, slick lips hungrily grazed the side of her exposed neck, the sensation sending waves of shivers throughout her body. Lourdes' head fell back at this minute contact, her ragged breath almost inaudible. Replete with sheer passion, Connor took in her flowery scent as his grip tightened around her. Reveling in her warmth, Connor then placed a hand underneath her rear, massaging her firm thighs as he pulled her upon him.

Without a word of warning, Connor captured her warm lips in his. Lourdes whimpered in protest, but he merely continued to kiss her erratically, ardently, wantonly. _God, how he fuckin' missed her taste_. Grinding his hips upon hers, Connor snaked an arm around her shoulders, pressing his palm upon the nape of her neck. Gently caressing her long, raven hair, he slowed his kisses when he finally found that she was reluctantly reciprocating his advances. With his other hand delicately tracing the side of her cheek, his tongue roughly delved into the recesses of her mouth when she slightly parted her lips, greedily memorizing every inch within. Teeth bumping and warm breaths mingling, Connor tugged at Lourdes' thigh once more, positioning her body so that she now fully straddled him.

Lourdes was lost. With no coherent thought running through her mind, she wrapped her arms around Connor's smooth neck, pulling him even closer to her body. She felt the need for him quickly filling her insides, her heart erratically beating as a result of the sensation of his body underneath hers. When Connor readjusted his seat, Lourdes moaned within his mouth as she felt the pleasing friction between her legs. _Oh God, how she missed his touch_. Sending her further and further into an abyss, Connor continued with his wanton ministrations, a primal instinct taking over his actions.

It was only when she felt Connor swiftly unbuttoning the front of her blouse that something clicked inside of Lourdes' brain. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Abruptly breaking the kiss, she snapped her head back in sheer shock, hands holding Connor's shoulders for support. Blinking momentarily as though breaking from a deep trance, she suddenly shifted away from his body as though burnt, chest heaving as she sat properly upon her seat once more. "Oh my God." She whimpered, tears brimming upon her eyelids once more. Placing a hand upon her mouth, continued, "Oh God, what have I done?"

Connor gulped as a pang of guilt gripped his heart. With a hand reaching out for her face, he whispered, "Lourdes, hey…hey, look at me."

She refused to do so with an abrupt shake of the head. Rudely slapping his outstretched arm away from her being, Lourdes hurriedly gathered all of her belongings in her arms and wildly pushed the car door open. Instantly hopping out, she roughly slammed the door shut, causing Connor to cringe. He repeatedly called out, "Lourdes? Lourdes!", but she did not look back at him as she stalked towards her front door. After having a bit of difficulty finding her keys and opening the door through her distress, Lourdes finally managed to enter her home. With no sign of farewell, she slammed the door, hard, behind her.

As a result of her exit and of the feeling of utter helplessness that coursed through him, Connor let out an enraged cry and violently hit the steering wheel in front of him.

3 3 3

**A/N: Oh, dear Connor! :( What did you all think? xx IFHD**


End file.
